monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus Witch
Imbued with intense magical power, the Succubus Witch poses as a soothsayer in the Succubus Village to avoid suspicion. Much like the chief of the village, Luka falls for her disguise while Alice sees right through her. She also seems to be in charge of the revival of Lilith, or at least with the ritual required for the revival. She faces Luka before Lilith (and her sister) as the penultimate boss of the village. As a monster with interest in sorcery she also tends to have a rather experimental view on sex, developing her magical skills to utilize her knowledge, developing magical pieces of clothing and her trademark spell that shrinks men to a miniscule size so she can toy with them quite literally. In her soothsayer disguise, she predicts to Luka that he will have problems with many women in the future, and suggests he surrenders to it. She then tells him that she refuses to run away and is offering her services for the succubi. She also tells him that the Purple Sabbath tonight is to fulfill a special purpose, but she doesn't tell him what that purpose is. After Purple Sabbath starts and Luka discovers her true identity, she explains their plans to him and leaves the Succubus Chief to deal with him, reminding her that they need to reserve his semen for Lilith’s revival. He quickly takes care of her, and then faces Witch herself, however before she is sealed after the battle, she immediately transfers her power to Lilith to revive her. She is later unsealed by Alice inadvertently and explains to Luka that all they wanted was a haven for their own race without being orchestrated elsewhere (female humans dislike them for some reason). Touched by their story, the drained men agreed to coexist as “succubi and male livestock”. When Luka returns to her, the Witch elaborates on her prediction: Luka can never avoid his issues with women regardless of what he does, but suggests that it can be prevented by living in the Succubus Village, which of course Luka refuses, saying that it would still create more problems. She also warns him that high-leveled monster have intense, almost bottomless lust and will indulge him in it and their mating ritual, possibly resulting his mind breaking, becoming permanently crippled, or may die. She also explains that due to these weaknesses most powerful clans have the rule of only being able to mate with humans stronger than them in order to avoid such weaknesses, and once again suggests he stay in the village, which he once again refuses. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful Succubi who, while not holding too much erotic power, boasts very high magical power. Due to her powerful magic, she was put in charge of reviving the Legendary Succubus Lilith. A rather troublesome opponent, she infuses her gloves and hat with her magical energy, and lets them operate as if they had their own will. Because of her high magical potential, she is a voracious eater when she catches a man. Along with her seemingly bottomless appetite is her greed of knowledge, which causes her to experiment with the man as she feasts. She is not cold-blooded, but is considered very dangerous.” Attacks Milking Gloves: Normal attack, will trigger glove bukkake on losing. Hat of Pleasure: Normal attack, will trigger internal bukkake on losing. Breast Milking: Normal attack. HP Tail Drain: Attack with drain properties. Lvl Tail Drain: Attack that drains five levels from Luka and adds them to Succubus Witch's level. Melting Kiss: Status attack which causes Trance and damage. Eyes of Seduction: Status attack which causes ecstasy. *Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Energy Drain on the next turn. Energy Drain: Binded attack with drain properties that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up after the second turn. Minimum Phantasm: Attack that leads to Minimum Phantasm: Heaven or Minimum Phantasm: Hell on the same turn. Minimum Phantasm: Heaven: Attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Minimum Phantasm: Hell: Attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Though she may not be as powerful as Succubus based on looking at pure statistics, Succubus Witch has plenty of attacks to keep Luka on his toes; such drain attacks and statuses to fling in his direction with an assortment of attacks to take him down. The use of Gnome is critical for this battle to help reduce damage. Status attacks to watch out for are Melting Kiss which puts Luka into a trance to incapacitate him for a few turns, but she is also one of the few monsters with the seduction ability, Eyes of Seduction will lead to a build-up of damage. Finally, she has a KO technique, Minimum Phantasm. Avoiding these is suggested with the use of Sylph and keeping her active. Her abilities to drain both HP and Level can also put Luka at a disadvantage, Energy Drain is the main one to watch out for but it's drain properties are secondary to its one hit KO properties, Luka has two chances to escape after her Succubus Hold and first instance of Energy Drain. Beyond that Energy Drain will keep hitting until HP has been totally drained. All in all, using both summons is recommended to be on the safe side. If he succumbs, she tortures him with her feet and makes him her guinea pig. If he loses through Minimum Phantasm, she shrinks him down and will tease Luka before the vore scene: she performs a reverse birth (sticking him into her womb) and using him as a form of battery to summon Lilith. If Luka loses to Hat of Pleasure, Breast Milking, Minimum Phantasm: Heaven or Minimum Phantasm: Hell, the aforementioned attacks will repeat on Luka's defeat for quite a while before going into the actual rape scene. Evaluation “Do you like becoming a Succubus's food that much? Did you come to the Succubus Village to let them devour you, or to seal them? The Witch Succubus has less HP and offensive power than normal Succubi. But her special skills are quite troublesome. You need Sylph to protect against her Level Drain, seduction and trance attacks. But it isn't a guaranteed evasion chance... So they can still be troublesome. In addition, if her Minimum Phantasm skill hits you, your defeat is assured. Sylph can protect you from that, so be sure to summon her. In addition, if she lands "Energy Drain" on you after you're bound, your defeat is certain. Thus, Gnome is also required... It takes time and SP to summon both... But it's the only way to safely fight. In addition, if she beats you with either her hat or her breasts, she may continue toying with you... I hope that wasn't a glint of expectation I just saw in your eyes. In addition, she may continue playing with you if defeated by either of her Minimum Phantasm skills. For one who loses by choice to such an attack, an end fitting them awaits... Now go, oh brave Luka. You must never allow the revival of Lilith to come about!” Trivia *Despite not causing damage, Lvl Tail Drain can KO Luka if it reduces his level as low as possible, prompting him to surrender and cut to the standard H scene. *So far, Succubus Witch is the only character who reverse-births Luka. *Despite pretending to be a soothsayer in the Succubus Village, the Succubus Witch does have the ability to predict the future to a degree. She realistically warns Luka that problems with women would rise up in the future; this happens for many reasons, mostly due to monsters trying to rape Luka. Her final prediction is that he should be careful in falling in love with a high-level monster, because when high-level monsters fall in love, they exhibit great jealously and insatiable lust that normal human men cannot hope to withstand to the point where the man will be in a severely weakened state; this happens at the end of the game with Luka's wife, Alice, who indeed shows jealously and, after marrying him, intensely mates with him for three straight days and nights, leaving him temporarily but severely crippled for a few days after. *The Succubus Witch has CGs depicting her completely nude that appear in the Monsterpedia but seemingly cannot be triggered in the game proper. It looks like they were meant to be used in a follow up should Luka be defeated by Breast Milking, as she appears to be completely nude (with the exception of her hat) during this attack as well. Gallery succubuswitchhuman.png|Succubus Witch in her human form. succubuswitchform.png|Succubus Witch reveals that she is actually a Succubus. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village Category:Voracious Monsters